Complete
by petitestars
Summary: Sam and Jack want their happy ending. Sequel to Bereft.


Title: Complete

Author: petite_stars

Rating: T

Warnings: Brief mention of miscarriage

Summary: Sam and Jack want their happy ending…

Sequel: Follows Bereft

Word Count: 4489

Disclaimer: Not mine, Stargate SG1 belongs to MGM etc…

Author's notes: Follow up story to Bereft… since a lot people wanted a slightly happier ending. In honour of Valenship on GW I complied, and wrote fluffy fic for you all. I couldn't resist sticking in a bit of angst though… enjoy!

***

Jack watched her sleep.

Her blue eyes were closed, delicate eyelashes rested on chubby rosy cheeks and her pink tongue poked out from between perfect bow-shaped lips. At three weeks old, Emma Michelle O'Neill was a beautiful baby. Soft locks swirled into light brown curls on her head, still the sparse hair of a newborn baby, but it grew every day and Jack was amused to see his daughter had inherited his grandmother's red tints which caught the sun on a bright day.

Emma was born after a painful sixteen hour labour; without drugs, as Sam had requested. Dr Albany had agreed, due to Sam's unique physiology which required higher than normal anaesthetic doses, it was a safer route for both mother and baby if drugs were used only as a last resort. Sam had been cursing Jolinar's name eight hours into the labour, by sixteen, even a seasoned soldier such as Jack was cringing at her rather colourful vocabulary.

But she'd made it through the birth, as had Emma, two weeks late but a very welcome arrival.

Sam had become pregnant just shy of five months after losing Adam. It had been a shock to both Sam and Jack; they hadn't been taking precautions, but they hadn't exactly been counting the days either. Sam's stress levels had risen, given the tragic result of her last pregnancy, but Jack had forced himself to remain positive, to keep Sam's spirits up and bring her through the nine months through sheer will.

It had worked: Sam had experienced a near-problem-free pregnancy. The successful birth of the little baby girl was testament to that. However, today was the day that they visited Emma's brand new, SGC-cleared paediatrician, who, after being briefed by Doctors Lam and Albany, had taken on the case of determining what, if any, effect the naquada, protein marker and unique physiology of her parents had had on her small body.

Sam had been quiet whenever they discussed the topic. Her tight lips when blood was taken from Emma's tiny foot and during the three hours spent in the infirmary last week, as Emma was run through many non invasive tests by Carolyn Lam, told Jack that she was far from comfortable with the idea. He could only hope that the doctor would ease their minds, and give them good news. Jack didn't care what was said: Emma was their daughter, and in her dad's eyes she was perfect.

"You're up early." Sam stood in the doorway, dark shadows under her eyes but a soft smile on her face as she watched Jack stare down at their daughter. She was still in her dressing gown and her hair was mussed and hung messily about her shoulders.

"Couldn't sleep," Jack shrugged, matching her quiet tone. Sam came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her forehead into his back, "You're up early too."

"Mmmm," she kissed his back through his soft cotton sleep shirt, "Body clock woke me up. Emma will wake up soon wanting breakfast."

As she was speaking, Emma's eyes screwed up tightly, her little nose crinkled and her mouth opened in a wide yawn. She blinked herself awake and stared straight up into her dad's eyes. Before her face could crumple into distress, Jack reached down and picked up the slightly grumbling baby.

"I see she has your impeccable sense of time," Jack said fondly, cuddling the little baby to his shoulder. Sam reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Emma's soft, chubby cheek.

"Let's hope she got my brains too," Sam snickered, moving away from Jack and going to the comfy chair in the corner of the room to settle herself into the soft cushions and pull the breastfeeding 'tri' pillow into her lap. Her hands went to the edges of her dressing gown and pulled it aside to unbutton her pyjama top.

"Won't argue with that," Jack bought Emma over, sitting on the thick armrest of the chair, "So long as she has my fantastic hockey skills."

Sam smiled, reaching for Emma, silent as she shifted and adjusted the baby until she was contentedly sucking. She frowned, wincing a bit as her sore nipples ached under Emma's enthusiastic lips, "Ah Em," she readjusted Emma, "Gently baby."

"Okay?" Jack waited until the pained expression had eased from her face.

"Yeah," Sam stared down at the small baby suckling at her breast, "You'd think by three weeks I'd have gotten the technique down by now." From the tone of her voice Jack could hear the self depreciation. Sam Carter did not do anything less than perfect; even in the enormous task of first time motherhood, she expected perfection.

"I think your technique is fine," Jack said warmly, bending slightly to press a kiss to Sam's head, "Emma gets bigger every day."

Sam stroked Emma's soft hair and seemed to forget her frustration as she stared at her baby, "That she does."

As Sam fed Emma, Jack got up and started pulling out the various clothes he wanted Emma to wear for the day. Sam rolled her eyes at Jack's choice of onesie; the white suit read, _'My mom's a genius, therefore I'm already smarter than you.' _

"Where did Cassie get that thing?" Sam muttered, "I swear, every time she comes over she brings a suitcase full of stuff for Emma."

Jack laughed, "It's cute, and so true," Jack laid the suit on the changing table, "She's my little rocket scientist in training."

Sam shook her head, "Jack…"

"She watched the discovery channel with me last night," Jack protested, "It was a program on the science of shuttle propulsion; the look in her eyes suggested she understood more than I did."

Sam didn't answer, her mind busy as she switched Emma over to her other breast. The room fell quiet once again as Jack pulled out the baby bag and began packing spare nappies and blankets and a heavy load of necessary items for the trip into the SGC.

"How many nappies do you think?" Jack held up half a packet of newborn nappies.

Sam frowned, "I doubt we'll need a dozen, Jack. Three should be fine; I don't want to be on base any longer than we have to be."

The tightened look had reappeared on her face, and Jack understood how she felt. The SGC wasn't exactly the safest place for a three week old baby, and this would be her second trip to the base in her short life. Jack knew, however, that between himself, Sam, and Emma's extended family of uncles the baby would probably be well cared for, despite her dangerous surroundings.

"In and out," Jack said nonchalantly, hiding his own unease, "We get the good news on Emma and make it back in time for lunch, you feel like pizza today?"

"Jack," Sam's voice was quiet, "What if it's not good news?"

Jack dropped the nappies down onto the changing table and knelt, with some difficulty, in front of Sam and the still nursing Emma, "You've got to think positive Sam."

"But what if… I've hurt her?" Sam looked at the precious bundle in her arms, "I couldn't…"

"Sam," Jack said firmly, "Whatever they tell us, she's still our little girl. We'll deal with it."

"Jack…"

"No," Jack gripped Sam's chin and forced her to look him inthe eyes, "She's going to be fine. If she… even she isn't. It's not your fault."

"Adam…" Sam closed her eyes at the painful memory of their lost baby.

"Adam wasn't your fault," Jack spoke strongly. He had thought she had finally forgiven herself for what no one but herself blamed her for. Jack mentally cursed Sam's post pregnancy hormones; her emotions were all over the place and although he had expected it, he wasn't used to dealing with his wife being so out of control. And neither was she. Sam turned away from him, pulling her face from his grasp and going back to staring at their baby.

Jack sensed that nothing he could say would ease her thoughts. Until they spoke with the doctors, the tension would remain tight in her body. Just as it did in his. Jack stood slowly; pressing a kiss to Sam's head, he said reassuringly, "It's going to be okay, Sam." He stroked a gentle finger along Emma's small arm and then picked up the baby bag and continued to pack.

***

Doctor Damien Evans was in his late forties, slightly overweight with dark brown hair and a warm smile that touched his eyes. Jack couldn't help but liken the man's appearance to Urgo; he whispered as much to Sam and was relieved when, despite the tension in her body, she smiled genuinely and turned her face away to smother her laugh.

"Mr and Mrs O'Neill," Doctor Evans stood up from his makeshift desk in one of the private SGC observation rooms and shook Sam's hand, Jack shifted Emma so he could grasp the man's hand as well, "I'm Doctor Evans, but please call me Damien."

"Call me Jack," Damien's handshake was firm; Jack liked that. He motioned to his wife, "And this is Sam."

"And this must be Emma," Damien nodded warmly at the sleeping baby in Jack's arms, "She's a beautiful child."

"She is," Jack said and the three adults stood for a moment smiling at the child.

Damien walked over to the small bed in the room and patted it lightly, "I'm sorry to wake her, but would you mind if I gave her a quick examination?"

Jack nodded and shifted the sleeping baby off his shoulder. Her tiny face crumpled into a cry as she left the warmth of her dad's arms, but she stopped mid cry when Damien put a gentle hand on her belly and cooed softly at her, "Hello Emma," he spoke in a soothing tone as he skilfully checked her over.

Jack stepped back slightly, standing with Sam who had her arms crossed over her chest, a worried expression on her face. He squeezed her shoulder, trying to convey comfort, but his attention was on the attentive doctor examining their baby. They waited as Damien stretched out Emma's legs, measured her, weighed her and listened to her heartbeat with his stethoscope. Emma seemed content to let Damien move her around; his soothing voice and expressive face seemed to catch and distract her attention. Damien turned to Sam and Jack, keeping a safe hand on Emma's belly, and gave them a warm smile, "She seems to be developing normally, perfect length and weight for her age. You can come pick her up and how about we go take a seat at my desk and we can discuss the results from last week."

Sam stepped forward before Jack could move, took Emma in her arms, and a relieved expression crossed her face as soon as the baby was pressed to her chest. Jack realised she needed the soothing presence of their daughter in her arms to calm her nerves; he tried to ignore the empty feeling in his own arms and shoved his hands into his pockets. Sam needed Emma more at this moment. They moved to sit in the two chairs in front of Damien's desk.

"I've discussed Emma's case at length with both Carolyn and Rita," Damien said, naming the two other doctors involved in Emma's care, "I'll start straight off and say that it appears Emma is a perfectly healthy little girl."

Jack relaxed into the chair, and turned to Sam with a wide grin on his face; to his surprise, Sam was still frowning.

"But?" she asked worriedly. Sam had obviously heard the unspoken 'but' that Jack had missed.

Damien gave her a knowing look, "She does have some residual naquada in her blood stream. A miniscule amount, a fraction of what you yourself have in your blood, and less again than the young Cassandra Fraiser."

"What does that mean?" The smile was wiped off Jack's face.

Damien didn't seem concerned, "From studying your notes, Sam, and those of Miss Fraiser, it seems as though neither of you have any serious physical effects to having naquada in your blood."

Sam shook her head, "Some drugs don't react well with the naquada."

Damien nodded, "I've recommended she be treated by the SGC doctors for medical issue**s.** But I suspect, over time, the naquada will diminish almost completely in her system."

"How?" Jack asked, confused. Sam still had naquada in her blood, as did Cassie.

"Sam contains the protein marker, which appears to have some effect on the production of naquada in her system. Both Miss Fraiser and Emma lack the protein marker. Miss Frasier's levels of naquada have decreased as she has gotten older and grown; not disappeared completely, but her body does not produce any more than she already had."

"And Emma isn't producing any either?" Sam asked quietly, her eyes stuck to the baby in her arms.

"No," Damien said, "The tests taken last week already showed less naquada-to-blood ratio than the blood test taken at birth. I theorise that as she grows, and her blood volume increases, the naquada concentration will continue to decrease. Naquada production seems to require the protein marker you have, Sam, and though Emma inherited some of the naquada from you, I imagine from the umbilical connection, she didn't inherit the protein marker. Whatever was transmited, it is not harming her."

Sam seemed to deflate somewhat and Jack saw the first hint of belief in her eyes that Emma truly was okay, "And there is no other… genetic differences?"

Damien sighed, "None from your encounter with Jolinar, the protein marker has had no detected consequences, and as you've already found out, your breast milk contains no naquada or anything to be concerned about."

"And other encounters?" Jack pointed out. Jolinar was one of the more extreme experiences, but there had been numerous other alien encounters that both Sam and Jack had experienced over the past ten or so years.

"The only aspect of Emma's genetic profile that came back as unusual is that she has inherited the ancient gene from you," Damien nodded at Jack, "But that is in no way a harm to her; you yourself received the gene naturally, and so did she."

Jack processed that news carefully. He was well aware that while Emma's physiology may not harm her, there were other factors to consider; like less moral people in the world who would view Emma as an experiment, instead of an innocent child. With two ex-hosts for parents, an ancient gene, not to mention Carter's intellect (which Jack was convinced Emma had inherited), Emma was most definitely a security risk. Jack decided not to share his thoughts with Sam as of yet. She was finally at ease, the news of the ancient gene was not as much a concern for her as the impact Jolinar had had on Emma, and he was loathe to put the weight of worry back on her shoulders.

"Emma is fine. We'll keep a close eye on her, but I see no red flags to suggest anything to be concerned about," Damien closed the file on his desk and rested folded hands on top of it, giving them a wide smile and the words they had been craving, "You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl."

***

They left the base an hour later, after Damien had gone through the full results in explicit details that had Jack's eyes glazing over but which Sam had taken in enthusiastically.

Sam was in a much better mood, humming to Emma as she carried her into her room, ready to give the fussy baby a feed again.

Jack followed them into the room, unpacking the baby bag and trying to keep the concern off his face. Mentally, he was making plans; he'd already considered the possibility that their family would be targeted by the less than ethical scientists that were aware of the Stargate program. Sam had been kidnapped years earlier by a desperate man, and Jack had no doubts that it could happen again. Jack took his family's safety very seriously, with or without the knowledge of Emma's physiology Jack was going to ensure safeguards were in place. The test results simply amplified the need for Jack's basic security measures into some more complicated safeguards.

"Ow Emma," Sam winced, and swapped the baby to her other breast. This time the stumble didn't seem to bother her too much as Emma latched on to her other nipple smoothly, "Shhhh."

"Sam?" Jack finished putting the folded blankets back into the wooden drawers, "I'm going to start lunch."

Sam smiled, "Didn't you want pizza?"

Jack had forgotten but he smiled, "Oh yeah. I'll call, just the usual?"

"Mmmhmmm," Sam murmured, her attention back on Emma as Jack left them in peace.

An hour later, Sam rested in Jack's arms on the couch, their stomachs full and Emma napping in her room. The baby monitor rested on the coffee table, and the television droned quietly in the background. Sam shifted so her head was laying in Jack's lap. He gave her a distracted smile and ran his hands soothingly through her hair, returning his unseeing eyes to the television.

"Jack?" Sam's eyes pierced him with a knowing look, "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Jack denied; he didn't want to worry her, not until he had figured out completely the most fool proof way to protect their little girl.

"Jack," It was Sam's turn to use a firm voice, "You can't fool me, tell me."

He shook his head and used his best blank expression to wipe the emotion from his face, "Everything's perfect Sam." He sent out a silent mental call to Emma; if ever there was a time for her to wake up and cry, now was it.

Sam sat up and twisted around so she was facing him, "Does this have to do with Emma's results?"

"You heard the doc," Jack said lightly, "Emma is perfect."

"She is," Sam agreed, "But not completely unscathed." Her eyes dropped and Jack realised she was worried that he was blaming her for the naquada in Emma's blood.

"She's fine," Jack said for the hundredth time. He finally realised that no matter how much he wanted to hide it, he would have to share his concerns with Sam, "It's not that that's worrying me."

"So there is something wrong?" Sam put a gentle hand on his arm and implored him, "Tell me."

Jack couldn't ignore that look, he never could, "I'm worried Emma will become a target."

Sam sighed, and nodded and Jack realised she wasn't surprised.

"I thought as much too."

"You don't seem worried," the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and Sam gave him a sharp look.

"Of course I'm worried," she snapped and pulled away from him slightly, "I've been thinking about it ever since we found out I was pregnant."

Jack shifted closer to her and pulled her hand between his own, "Sorry, that was stupid," he said apologetically.

"It was," Sam sounded tense but her face softened somewhat, "Jack, we can't live out our lives in a bubble, as much as it would ease my mind."

"A bubble wouldn't do much to protect Emma," Jack stated matter-of-factly and Sam rolled her eyes at his poor attempt at levity.

"No," she closed her eyes for a moment, "There isn't much more we can do to make this place safer."

They already had a state of the art security system, Jack had insisted years ago after Sam's kidnapping. Jack had the security system upgraded and it had followed them to their new home, which they'd moved into before Emma's arrival. Both Sam and Jack had personal weapons, which Jack had made certain were kept locked away. He was taking no chances. Yes, he wanted his family safe, but there was no way in hell he was taking any risk at all that his daughter could get a hold of their guns. Their weapons, were in strategic positions around the home, locked out of reach of small hands, but reachable by both Sam and Jack.

"I've thought of a possible solution, well, not a solution, but a safeguard," Sam told Jack. He frowned, she hadn't mentioned anything to him, "I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure it was going to work."

"And now?" Jack prompted her.

"I'm sure it will work," Sam said, "I pushed it from my mind, waiting for Emma's results."

Jack nodded, "So what is it?"

"A locator chip," Sam explained, "Like the ones we all have implanted to allow for transport via the Asguard beaming technology."

"You want to implant a chip in Emma?" Jack didn't think that would work. She was still a baby, a growing being; he was no doctor, but he didn't think putting a chip in an expanding body was a safe idea. Although the process was simply an injection into the upper arm, Jack wasn't comfortable with Emma undergoing the procedure.

"No," Sam shook her head, "Too must risk given the rapid growth her body will undergo. My idea is an external chip."

"Anything external can be removed," Jack pointed out.

Sam gave him a wry smile, "I think I've figured a safe way for Emma to carry a locator chip outside her body."

"How?"

"An anklet," Sam said simply.

"Jewellery can be removed Carter." Despite being married over a year, Jack still called his wife affectionately by her maiden name**. **

"Not the anklet we've designed," Sam explained, "It's made of the strongest material ever developed. Siler has been using it in improved protective gear for SG teams. He helped me to incorporate it into an anklet design which we plan to coat in silver."

That sounded pretty good to Jack, except for one small problem, "The clasp? I assume it will need to be changed as she grows."

Sam nodded, "A special miniature link lock. I asked Daniel to design something to be engraved on the anklet, it will hide the lock unless you know what you're looking for. Not foolproof, but it's the best we could think of."

Jack felt relief flood through him, Sam always had a solution to a problem, no matter what it was, "Sounds pretty damn perfect to me."

They shared a smile and she tucked herself back into Jack's arms, "Siler is finishing it off, it should be ready by the end of next week."

"You're amazing," he pressed a kiss to her lips, "You know that?"

"Wasn't just me," she shrugged, "Siler, Daniel, Shannon Riley from engineering and General Landry all helped. It's being kept need-to-know, no one but us will know Emma has the anklet."

He dropped another kiss to her lips, "Amazing."

Sam deepened the kiss, humming softly in the back of her throat as Jack shifted her to lie back on the couch. He doubted they'd go much farther than a bit of nice slow kissing, given that Sam had only given birth three weeks earlier. But it was the first time the two of them had felt relaxed, since Emma's birth. Jack drew comfort from the soft kisses, enjoying the feel of Sam's warm body pressed against his own.

Soft, sharp cries suddenly sounded through the baby monitor and the two broke apart. He laughed, resting his forehead against Sam's. Only a few minutes earlier he would have welcomed the interruption, but right now, he was wishing Emma could have waited just a little bit longer. Sam shifted and pushed her hands gently against his chest.

"I'll get her." She made a motion to get up and Jack pressed her back down.

"No I will." He pressed a kiss full of promise to her lips, then left her resting on the couch.

Emma's cries had increased by the time Jack got to her bedroom and he made soft hushing noises as he reached into her crib and cuddled her close. Given that she'd only recently been fed and rested, he understood her cries to simply indicate wanting to be close to her parents. He cuddled her close, bending his head to rest against her soft hair, and breathing the smell of her sweet baby scent.

He reached onto the windowsill and pulled off a small, stuffed, black and white penguin toy, from where it rested next to a worn bunny rabbit and a barely-touched Air Force teddy bear. Teal'c had gifted Emma with it, stating solemnly that the penguin was to be a reminder of the numerous occasions SG1 had spent time in Antarctica. Jack hadn't particularly enjoyed the memories he had of the cold, icy, place, but Emma seemed to bond with the toy instantly. They kept it close and Jack begrudgingly admitted that he had at least a few good memories of the ice, namely snuggling up to the then-Captain Samantha Carter.

Emma still cried softly as Jack cradled her in his left arm, carrying the penguin in his right hand so the baby could see the furry toy. He carried Emma into the living room back to Sam, where he settled in on the couch next to his wife. Sam pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek and grinned up at Jack. The baby began to quieten somewhat as he settled onto the couch, resting her in his warm embrace.

"Guess she wanted her daddy," Sam said fondly.

Emma stared up at both her parents, with wide blue eyes. Sam slipped her pinky finger into her small hand and Emma grasped it tightly and settled completely.

"Guess she wanted her mum too."

***

The End


End file.
